Talk:LevynLight Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Wiki Administration To point out something that is likely to be a major issue in future, is the lack of any administrative users at all on this wiki. From the looks of it, the user who registered this wiki had only a single intention of being the first to register the wiki. This leaves the wiki extremely vulnerable to vandalism and other disruptive edits without quick methods/tools of recovery. I see no solutions for this, short of having proper site administration, which seems impossible at the moment. -- Grexx 09:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed =Youassassin 12:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC)= I guess we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way for now. I know of no way to change this, if the admins are inactive. Aryst0krat 19:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be only one admin/bureaucrat on the site, but they logged in 8 days ago? Even if they're not doing anything I doubt wikia will do anything about it. If they're inactive for 60 days we can nominate someone for adminship and post an adoption request on the wikia site, but until now I guess we just have to hope Santiago1988 sees the need for more staffers. Aryst0krat 19:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo Since i guess this is the only page the admin follows, he/she should rename File:wiki 2.png to File:Wiki.png or re-upload it with that exact name, so it replaces the logo in the sidebar on the left ( ) Cheers Senne 12:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Copied From Senne Talk Page Did you ever find out who the Admins are? Xick 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, only one: Sandiago1988. Never been online since he created this wikia, and 0 contributions. If he stay's inactive for 60 day we can request an adoption of the wiki. But we have to agree who the new admins are going to be. :) :Senne 19:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As there are only 50 registered users of this wiki and only 27 with more than 10 edits I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out who the Admins should be. Xick 21:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, I guess not. Lets hope he stays idle for an extended time and maybe open a forumtopic or a talkpage about it. Don't know if the Wikia Staff is selective about is, because the wikia itself is quite active, only the founder abandoned ship. Senne 22:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: ::::Here is the text from the Adoption Page: ::::As there are no current active admins on this wiki what is your policy for adding additional admins? Will we have to wait the 60 days? Should we create a discussion page about this in the Wiki? Is there any way to e-mail the current Admin? Thanks --Xick 22:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Hi. Good job with your edits so far. However, the wiki is less than one month old, which means it's not eligible for adoption due to the 60 day requirement. The earliest this could be adopted—if the admin doesn't edit again—is in July. I'll leave this request here marked as "on hold." If the admin doesn't edit again, please start a community discussion (as there's a fairly active community there) to discuss who should receive admin rights. Once that's done, feel free to let us know here and we'll be happy to grant that user the rights. Thanks! =) - [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea][1](talk) 01:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So I think we should Start an Discussion Somewhere on the Wiki about Admin rights as we need someone to have admin rights to delete pages. I've marked the pages that I found that need to be deleted and read over all the error reports that the wiki has generated so far and addressed what I could. :::Here is a list of Registered Users with over a hundred edits and their last login dates: ::Youassassin 495 04:02, June 8, 2010 ::Zid Loh 378 11:16, May 27, 2010 ::Senne 272 21:26, June 8, 2010 ::Atmgr82 251 00:21, May 14, 2010 ::Lbrandvold 182 02:57, June 6, 2010 ::Xilkosis 177 11:47, June 8, 2010 ::Xick 137 04:57, June 9, 2010 ::Ghst 108 23:22, June 7, 2010 ::Scubaforce 104 00:33, June 7, 2010 ::I'm Going to copy this discussion to their talk pages and see if we can't get something started. --Xick 05:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) On the talk page of the first page of the wiki is where I think it would be best instead of hijacking your user talk page --Xick 05:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) --Xick 05:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC)